<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who wears the crown by BlueDisquiet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813026">Who wears the crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDisquiet/pseuds/BlueDisquiet'>BlueDisquiet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDisquiet/pseuds/BlueDisquiet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The times he called him King.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who wears the crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“King,” Kei whispered, watching him get benched in that match in middle school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“King,” Kei mocked, that night in the park when they first met, dark blue eyes wildly staring at him, and a hand grabbing the collar of his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“King,” Kei comforted him, calm and collected. They had just lost their last game in highschool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And their last game playing together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“King!” Kei shouted at him both in shock and frustration. They were fighting for something stupid he couldn’t even remember. And he was going away tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“King,” Kei wrote to him, every day he was away, at the beginning of each text. Sometimes in mocking, sometimes in tenderness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“King,” Kei mumbled to him, kissing his forehead as he slept, sun rays from early morning illuminating their small bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“King,” Kei muttered with awe, watching the Adlers vs the Jackals game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“King,” Kei says to him now, filled with warmth and love and affection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” he complains, though his eyes are smiling and his voice is soft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows Kei won’t stop. Because to Kei, Tobio will forever be King. And forever and forever and forever, he thought, sounds exactly right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my twitter for Tsukikage Friday uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>